- L'heure du thé -
by Elnaya
Summary: ( Recueil de Os sur la vie de Scorpius Malefoy) L'heure du thé à toujours été un moment fort divertissant pour le fils d'Hermione et Drago. Scorpius Malefoy aurait pu naître dans une famille normal, mais il a fallu qu'il se retrouve dans une famille sorcière. L'heure du thé est rempli de surprises, d'émotions et d'évènements inoubliables. Et ce... jusqu'à ses vingt-cinq ans.
1. - 1 an -

**OoO**

1 an

Un drame de plus ou de moins…

 **OoO**

Hermione berçait tranquillement son fils dans ses bras. Cela faisait à peine 1 mois qu'elle avait accouché de ce petit ange et elle n'arrivait pas à s'en séparer. C'est sur sa chaise berçante habituelle que Drago la retrouva une heure plus tard. Il l'embrassa sur la joue en la serrant dans ses bras par-derrière.

\- Il est magnifique tu le trouves pas? fit Hermione attendrie.

\- Évidemment! C'est notre fils! Pas vrai Scorpius? Tu vas être la fierté des Malefoy!

Le petit ouvrit grand ses yeux gris comme pour confirmer les dires de son père. Hermione se tourna vers Drago les sourcils froncés. Le blond sentit l'orage avant même qu'il n'éclate.

\- Ah non! Ne recommence pas avec tes idées de suprématie! Et si tu parles seulement de la pureté du sang je...

\- J'ai épousée une née-moldue Hermione. Je ne l'oublie pas. répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione renifla et serra son fils contre elle.

\- Nos amis sont arrivés. J'ai demandé à l'elfe de faire le thé.

Hermione fronça le nez mais ne releva pas. Elle avait encore du mal avec le fait d'avoir un elfe de maison.

\- J'arrive.

Drago passa la porte et revint sur ses pas.

\- Oh et... Je t'aime, mon amour.

Il descendit rejoindre les autres sur la terrasse. Sa relation avec Hermione avait été périlleuse qu'il ne manquait jamais un moment pour lui faire savoir qu'il l'aimait.

\- Où est Hermione? demanda une jeune femme rousse et élégante.

\- Dans notre chambre avec Scorpius. Tu peux aller la voir si tu veux, Ginny.

\- Pas besoin, je suis là. retentit la voix de la brune.

Ginny bondit sur ses pieds suivi de Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood et même Harry Potter. Ils se pâmaient tous devant Scorpius.

\- Ooh il est tout mignon! s'exclama Ginny.

\- Un futur Serpentard! Pas vrai mon chou? fit Pansy et Scorpius gazouilla dans sa direction. Mais c'est vrai que tu es mignon, mais ouiii!

\- Pansy tu as des morgoles dans la tête. dit Luna d'une voix rêveuse. C'est évident qu'il va aller a Serdaigle.

Elle se pencha sur le bébé et inspecta ses yeux. Hermione la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Quel beau regard intelligent! s'exclama-t-elle finalement.

Harry se pencha sur le bébé intrigué et Scorpius attrapa son doigt. Le survivant tomba littéralement amoureux de lui.

\- Aaawn! Il est tellement mignon. Regardez ses pieds. Tout petit. Petit, petit, pe, pe, petiiiit pieeeds! chantonna Harry.

Hermione éclata de rire.

\- Sérieusement Harry?

\- Ben quoi? Je suis son parrain!

Hermione donna Scorpius à Ginny et parti s'asseoir près de Ron. Blaise Zabini les observa et alla voir Drago.

\- Tu les as vu toi aussi. lanca Drago de mauvaise humeur.

\- Arrête Drago! Tu sais bien que ce n'est qu'un ami pour elle!

\- Peut-être mais pas pour lui.

Blaise regarda dans l'autre direction. Ron parlait à Hermione dans l'oreille et avait une main sur son genou.

\- Euh...

\- Blaise! hurla Pansy. Vient voir mon filleule!

\- Oui oui mon amour!

Il se sauva et Drago alla voir Hermione. Ron le toisa dédaigneusement.

\- Hermione est-ce que je pourr...

\- Attends! Ron me parle de son emploi au ministère.

\- Mon ange tu es la ministre de la magie! Tu le sais déjà.

Elle lui lança un regard mauvais.

\- Il est le directeur du département des créatures magiques!

\- Et alors?

\- Et alors toi tu…

La mâchoire de Drago se crispa.

\- Je quoi?

\- Tu n'es qu'un serpentard qui veut la suprématie et la pureté du sang!

\- Je te demande pardon? hurla-t-il presque faisant arrêtez les conversations.

Hermione se leva brutalement. Les yeux de Drago étincelaient.

\- Tu as très bien entendu! Tu ne fais rien à part penser que l'argent résous tous les problè-

\- Je suis auror, Hermione! cracha-t-il violemment. Je risque ma vie tous les jours pour toi, Scorpius et mes amis!

\- Ouais, des missions de reconnaissances!

\- Non! Ça c'est ce que je t'ai dit pour ne pas que tu t'inquiètes!

\- Ah oui? Je suis ministre de la magie, Malefoy! Je sais absolument tout!

\- Ah oui?

\- Oui!

Drago fulminait. Harry s'approcha de lui doucement.

\- Dis-lui Drago.

\- Me dire quoi? Que tu couches derrière mon dos? Ça je le savais déjà! cria-t-elle au bord de l'hystérie.

Drago recula vivement comme si on l'avait frappé.

\- Le jour... Le jour de l'accouchement, commenca Drago doucement.

\- Oui. Le jour le plus important de ma vie.

\- Je n'étais pas là parce que ça faisait deux semaines que j'étais dans le coma et on venait de me débrancher.

Harry l'encouragea du regard.

\- J'allais mourir. Mais Ginny. Ginny est venue me parler de toi et de Scorpius. fit-il au bord des larmes. Alors je me suis accrochée.

\- Tu mens, siffla Hermione. Ron et Harry m'ont dit que tu...

\- Ils mentaient merde! J'ai été attaqué par un mangemort et...

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. C'est à ce moment que Scorpius se mit à pleurer. Hermione s'approcha mais il cria de plus belle alors Drago le prit et il s'arrêta miraculeusement. Pour la gryffondor se fut comme un coup de poignard.

\- Je vois.

Elle partit.

\- Hermione attends! dit Drago presque en gémissant.

Ron fit un mouvement pour la rejoindre mais Drago lui lança un regard meurtrier.

\- Toi, tu ne l'approches plus.

Le blond partit Scorpius dans les bras alors que l'elfe arrivait avec le thé. Hermione était dans la bibliothèque et pleurais à chaude larmes. Son mari et son fils ne l'aimaient pas.

\- Hermione...

\- Va-t'en Drago. fit-elle en reniflant.

Il se mit face à elle. Scorpius toujours dans ses bras.

\- Regarde-moi, Hermione et dis-moi que je t'ai trompé.

Elle se tourna et fixa les yeux pairs de son mari. Un regard avec plus d'émotion qu'elle n'en avais jamais vu.

\- Je t'aime Hermione. À part ma mère et Scorpius, tu es la seule que j'aime. Je donnerais ma vie pour toi, mon ange.

Il passa sa main sur le visage d'Hermione et celle-ci vit ses yeux s'humidifier.

\- Drago...

Elle fondit dans ses bras. En écartant légèrement le bébé. Ils s'embrassaient tandis que Scorpius babillait entre eux.

\- Je t'aime tellement Drago.

\- Moi aussi, mon ange.

\- Vient on va rejoindre les autres.

Ses deux-là n'allaient jamais ce séparer c'était comme ça. Des chicanes, de l'amour. Voilà à quoi ressemblait l'alliance des Serpentards et Gryffondor. Scorpius lui... N'oublierais jamais ce moment. Coincé entre les seins de sa mère et le torse de son père.


	2. - 2 ans -

**OoO**

2 ans

Une mère pondeuse, comme on dit

 **OoO**

Scorpius marchait sur ses deux pieds sous le regard bienveillant de sa mère qui tenait d'une main son immense ventre rond.

Drago entra dans la pièce avec un plateau de thé au moment où une grimace de douleur déformait les traits de sa femme.

\- Mon amour, qu'est-ce que tu as?

\- Je... Je crois que... Que...

Elle eue un gémissement de douleur et Drago vit les sillons de sang sur le sol. Hermione venait de perdre les eaux sur son beau tapis. Paniqué, il prit Scorpius dans ses bras et transplana avec Hermione. C'était mauvais pour une femme enceinte mais il n'avait pas le temps.

Drago eut tout juste le temps d'envoyer des hiboux à la famille qu'Hermione fut emmenée dans une chambre.

\- kes pas Maman? fit Scorpius de sa voix de bébé. Tit sort?

\- Oui, Scorpius, ta petite soeur arrive.

Le petit ressemblait de plus en plus à son père lorsqu'il était enfant. Des cheveux blonds presque blancs, des yeux gris curieux et une assurance étonnante pour un enfant. Par contre, ses cheveux étaient fournis comme ceux de sa mère et il avait son nez.

\- veux voi tit sort! hurla Scorpius.

\- Pas maintenant Scorpius, il faut lui laisser le temps de sortir, ricana Drago. On est pas tous des petits pressés comme toi.

\- Drago! Cria une voix féminine.

Le blond fut soulagé de voir Pansy et lui confia Scorpius avant d'entrée dans la chambre.

\- Tu étais où? Aaaaarg!

\- Avec Scorpius. Respire mon ange.

Hermione prit sa main et la serra tellement fort que Drago crut que le sang allait exploser dans ses veines. Il retint un gémissement de douleur. Après tout, il était un Malefoy.

3 heures, 25 minutes et 16 secondes plus tard, la médicomage mettait un nouveau-né dans les bras d'Hermione.

Une petite fille avec un duvet blond foncés et la peau aussi pâles que les Malefoy. Mais elle n'ouvrait pas les yeux. Elle ne pleurait pas.

\- Pourquoi elle ne bouge pas? dit Drago brusquement.

\- Je... Elle respire tout va bien mais il semble qu'elle soit... Euh... Aveugle. dit le médicomage.

\- N'importe quoi. rétorqua Hermione avec un sourire. Elle finira par ouvrir ses yeux même si ça doit prendre 1 an ou deux.

\- Hermione tu...

\- Drago, fit-elle agacée. J'étais pareille à ma naissance et je ne suis pas plus aveugle que toi un cracmol. Ses nerfs oculaires ne sont pas encore stimulés voilà tout.

Hermione sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Que dirais tu de... Aliénor?

\- Aliénor Malefoy. Ouais j'adore enfaite.

\- Aliénor Narcissa Malefoy. Lu sourit Hermione, on le doit bien à ta mère.

Scorpius entra dans les bras de sa marraine. Il semblait fâché contre Pansy.

\- Pasy veux pas voi tit sort! dit énergiquement le petit.

\- Je suis désolée les amis...

Au même moment, tout le troupeau débarqua. Le médicomage tenta de les repousser mais c'était sans compter une Ginny très déterminée.

La rousse débarqua suivi du reste des amis. Hermione sourit et embrassa Drago sous le regard bienveillant d'Harry.

\- Blaise, Ginny ont aimerais que vous soyez les parrains et marraines. lança Drago sans les regarder.

Ginny éclata en sanglots et Scorpius la regarda avant de se mettre marcher de sa marche hésitante. Il fit un câlin aux jambes de Ginny. Puis se retourna.

\- Tit sort! ordonna-t-il.

Drago le prit dans ses bras et lui présenta le poupon. Scorpius l'embrassa et sourit. Un sourire purement Malfoyen. Ce fut ce moment que Blaise choisi pour faire une remarque afin de plomber l'ambiance.

\- Encore un Drago? Je te plains mon vieux, ta femme est une vraie mère pondeuse non mais-

\- Blaise, ferme-là si tu tiens à la vie. Grogna Pansy en lui serrant le bras.

\- Mais c'est vrai! On pari combien qu'il va l'engrosser l'année prochaine? Aïe!

Pansy lui avait rentré ses ongles nouvellement manucuré dans le bras et elle tentait visiblement de lui faire le plus mal possible. Scorpius les voyait souvent se chamailler et il trouvait cela très drôle. Pourtant cette fois, il devint très sérieux.

\- C'est vrai maman? Je vi avoi un aute sort ?

\- Mais non, mon chérie, ton oncle blaise dit n'importe quoi.

\- Oh… si sé vrai, on l'appelle Rhéa.

\- C'est jolie, mon chou mais…

Scorpius sourit sans l'écouter et regarda fixement sa sœur naissante avec des yeux rêveurs. Il pensait que ça allait être génial. Il allait avoir une famille génial.


End file.
